


Werecat

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a werecat, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marichat May 2019, Werecat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Werecat

Marinette's Pov

I was walking home in the moonlight filled the night. I was enjoying the peace and serenity that wasn’t normal for Paris. Ever since the wide broadcast of the monsters taking over the towns and cities, it has been chaotic. Now, I finally get to relax and enjoy the cool breeze blowing through the night. 

I shouldn’t be out at this time, but I can’t help it. I miss the freedom and the familiarity of the night’s stars. I could always look at it from my balcony, but it wasn’t the same when I looked at it from the Eiffel Tower. Whenever I was at the top of the tower, I could see the entire city when I was a child. My parents brought me there every two weeks because that’s what I would always beg them to do for me. 

Now, it was too risky to even be out at night. 

I hate them. I hate monsters. They took everything away. 

I was so pent up in my frustrations that I completely ignorant to the person behind me. 

I screamed when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into an alley. 

My sounds were muffled by his hand as he pulled out a knife with another. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you walking out here. Especially, at night time with all the  _ monsters  _ out!” He laughed at the end of his statement looking completely amused with everything. 

“You know, I haven’t had sex in weeks. I’m sure you will do just fine.” He grinned with those crooked yellow teeth, and his face was shadowed by the night.

“Now, are you going to be a good bitch for me? Or are we going to do things the hard way?” He started to reach for my jacket before a growl was heard. 

“What was that?!” He yelled looking around as I whimpered at the knife digging into my throat a little. 

“Show yourself!” He yelled and I was getting more scared. With the noise he was using, there was more of a chance of bringing one of the monsters closer to us. 

Another growled was heard but it was louder than before. A deeper, chilling growl. 

The hair on my neck was standing to attention and it made me shiver when I heard claws hitting the concrete floor. The screeching was unbearable and I wanted to cover my ears. 

“I will kill her if you come closer!” He screamed as I yelped when I felt my blood drip from my throat. 

The claws stopped and it was silent for a while. The guy seemed satisfied with the response and turned back to me with that sadistic smile. 

“Just me and you, cutie.” He went to my jacket before something dark tackled him to the ground. 

With the knife away, I could finally breathe and relax just slightly from the pain. I could feel the bruises he left me where he held me too tightly. 

I quickly looked towards my sadist and the thing who tackled him. They were battling with kicks and punches. 

The guy was taking a huge beating from the black thing, I think. I saw the thing have cat ears with claws that reflected the moon’s light. His teeth shined in the dark while the fur of his coat was black. His blonde hair was barely noticeable but what made him so feral looking were his eyes. His eyes were pure green with dark irises in the middle drawn narrowed. The way it looked at the man was with pure hatred and aggression. He brought his claws up and spoke a word I never heard before. 

“Cataclysm!” It hissed and there forming in his hand, was this black matter that radiated power and energy. He placed his hand on the man, and the man screamed in pain and fury. His eyes widen largely to scrunch up. His whole body racked with spasms as he twisted around. His whole body was turning black and it soon reached his head. He screamed even louder before I saw his body decaying into ashes. 

Soon, the man was no more and I was alone with the thing. 

It turned its eyes towards me and I pressed myself against the wall. 

This is it. This is how I’m going to die. I’m going to be murder by a monster cat thing. I love you, mom and dad. I love you Alya and Nino. Goodbye. 

I closed my eyes and brought my hand in front of my face shielding myself from it. I heard his footsteps come closer, and I could feel my whole body trembling in fear and anxiety. 

He was so close now, that I felt his breath on my hand. I couldn’t look and didn’t move a single muscle. He stood still and we were both frozen in place. 

I peeked from my hand to see him staring at me strangely. His head was tilted ever so slightly to the right. His eyes held a questioning look and stared at me with what felt like hours. 

The beast looked diffident in his posture, and I couldn’t help but relax a little. 

“H-hello,” I squeaked as he continued to stare at me unbashfully. 

“Y-you saved m-me.” 

Again, nothing in response. 

“C-can y-you talk?” I whispered when he leaned closer to me. My whole body was tense when he came into contact with me. 

“Mrow.” He responded as I looked at him hesitantly. 

“You can’t s-speak?” I asked again. 

“Meow.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” I confirmed when he sat patiently in front of me. 

“What are you?” I asked quietly when he looked at me curiously. 

“Mrow.”

“You have cat ears and eyes, and you are producing cat sounds. Are you… a werecat?” I asked and see him nod. 

“So, you can understand me?” He nods his head again. 

“Cool.” I bit my lips trying to find a way out of here, but I was stuck here unless it let me out. 

“Meow.” 

“Hm?” I turn my attention back to him and see him scoot closer to me. I felt my heart pound when he touched me. I hissed when his face brushed over the bruises I had from the other guy. 

He quickly pulled away and looked at me confused before staring at my side. He brought his hand to my side but I quickly block his attempt. 

He looked at me innocently before bringing his hand to my side. I whimpered as he brought my shirt up to expose the wound. It was a nasty mix of colors brown, blue, and purple but he seemed angry. 

He dropped my shirt and wrapped his arms around me. I stiffen at the contact as he let loose this rumble. It grew louder and more clear for me to recognize it as a purr. 

We stayed in that position for a while before a howl was heard. His head turned swiftly towards the noise before looking at me. 

“Umm… it’s okay. You can leave if you need to. I’m fine. I basically almost home. It’s just the Dupain-Cheng bakery” I tried to smile as best I could when he looked at me blankly. 

He soon grabbed my body wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. I felt his fur brush my bare skin, and it sent tingles down my entire body. He growled fiercely before jumping up. 

I screamed not quite ready for that when he and I were on the roof. I felt my heartbeat beat rapidly. 

“What was that?!” I exclaimed as I tightened my grip on him when started to run again. 

“I can walk myself, you know!” I yelled as we flew over the city.

I had to press my head into his chest as he landed on my balcony. 

“Meow.” He nudged me towards the door that wasn’t visible unless you knew where to look. 

“How did you know?!” I turned to see him slowly blinking at me. 

“Right, night vision. Of course, you have night vision. You’re part cat.” 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He’s a werecat and not only are you talking to it but being an idiot in front of it. 

“Umm… thanks. For you know. The would-be raper.” He growled at the word, and I held my hands up showing I mean no harm. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just… want to say thank you and ask…” I looked at him to see him twitching for some reason. 

“...Your name.”

It was silent for a few moments of just the two of us staring into the other’s eyes. He was soon walking away, but I made no move to follow him. He was about to jump when he turned back towards me. 

“My name is… Chat Noir.” With those words, he jumped off the railing and disappeared into the night. 

“Chat Noir.” The words rolled off my tongue and I felt myself shiver. 

Maybe, just maybe, not all monsters are terrible like I have viewed them. 


End file.
